Pokemon Legends
by DustinTheDank
Summary: This is my first ever story so please critique away. The story is about Dustin Knox, a 13 year old boy who is striving to become the Johto Champion. While on the way he meets May Maple, the girl we all love from the Hoenn Region. This is simply the first chapter, and if a lot of people like it I will be releasing more chapters. Thanks all!


**Chapter 1: "New Adventures, New Beginnings!"**

The sun rose on the horizon, as a new day dawned over Cherrygrove City. The entire city of Cherrygrove looked at today as just another normal and regular day of their lives. Except for one boy. This boy's journey started today, and he could not be anymore excited. Dustin rose from his bed, ecstatic and filled with pure joy as today was the biggest day of his life, the start of his Pokemon Journey. Ever since he was little, he always waited for this day to come, to begin his goal to becoming the Champion of the Johto Region! Now, he was 13 years old and he could finally start his journey. He quickly grabbed his towel and went to shower. While he was in there, all he had on his mind was traveling all over Johto, meeting and catching new Pokemon and fulfilling his dream to challenge the current champion Lance and defeat him and claim the title Champion for himself!

After a few minutes, Dustin got out of the shower and got changed. He put on his white buttoned shirt and his blue and white polka dotted bowtie, and then he put on his blue trench coat that his mother bought him for his new journey. He then put on his black pants, and his black running shoes. Dustin grabbed his blue and black backpack lying on his bed and packed extra clothes in it. Dustin was now ready to go on his journey. As he exited his room he looked back one last time. "Hopefully, when I return here, I'll be the Johto Champion!" Dustin said with a smile, and with that he closed the door to his room and made his way downstairs.

"Wow, someone looks excited today." Dustin's mom happily said.

"You bet I'm excited mom!" Dustin exclaimed. Dustin quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen and decided to eat it while he was on the road. He then hurried out the door, but before he could exit the house his mother stopped him. "Now wait a second mister, before you leave put this on." Dustin's mother said. Dustin put on the strange watch that his mother gave him on his wrist. "That is an Xtransceiver. It allows me to keep in contact with you throughout your journey, and you can keep in contact with the many great friends you will meet throughout Johto. It also has a built in map of the Johto Region and it has the Pokedex built into it. So if you ever see a Pokemon you wanna learn more about, just point your Xtransceiver at the pokemon, and the Pokedex will pop up! Isn't it great?" Dustin's mother remarked. Dustin looked at the watch, and smiled. He told his mom his thanks, and told her his goodbyes. "Oh dear, how much you've grown. Be safe, and follow your dreams like always! Make sure you keep in touch with me." With that said, Dustin then exited the house waving goodbye to his mother. He made his way to the Poke Mart, to get supplies for his adventure. He entered the Poke Mart, and stuffed his bag with potions, berries, water, a badge case, and food for him and his Pokemon. He also bought a sleeping bag in case he ever had to camp out in the forest. With all of his supplies on board, Dustin exited the Poke Mart and made his way to Route 30.

"Hmm, according to the Xtransceiver Map, Route 30 should lead to Violet City, and there I can challenge the Violet City Gym!" Dustin yelled happily. As he continued trekking through Route 30, he heard a girl scream, "No! You won't get away with this!" Dustin was startled by this, but his senses kicked in. He immediately tried to pinpoint where the scream was coming from, as he feared the girl was in trouble. "No! Let my Eevee and Beautifly go!" The girl screamed. After a minute searching and using his senses, Dustin finally pinpointed the location of the screams. Brushing away the thick bushes that blocked his way, he found a girl lying on the ground who had a scrape knee. "Hey are you alright?" Dustin asked the mysterious girl as he gave the girl his hand to help her up.

As the girl stood up she yelled,"They're trying to steal my Pokemon!" Dustin turned around to see a man and a woman and two Beedrill's with them. He also saw a laser cage behind them with an Eevee and Beautifly inside the cage. Dustin then looked closely at their clothing, and couldn't believe his eyes. There was a green and yellow colored crystal logo on their clothing, and Dustin immediately recognized who these two were. "The logo on your shirts, your Team Crystal members aren't you?" Dustin said angrily.

"Ah so this brat knows who we are! Excellent! Prepare to meet your doom!" The Team Crystal Woman exclaimed.

"I don't think so, it's you who should be prepared to meet your doom." Dustin remarked. Dustin grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket, and said, "I need your help, come on out!" Dustin exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball forward. The white energy was released from the Pokeball, and it took the form of a flying pokemon. Then, the pokemon let out a loud roar and the air temperature suddenly turned hot. Wings that looked like they were on fire started to manifest from the white energy, and a long beak as well started to manifest. Finally, the pokemon fully manifested, and the two grunts from Team Crystal were in disbelief and shock. "Moltres, it's time for us to get revenge!" Dustin yelled.

"I-it can't be." The Team Crystal Woman said in fear. "This brat has a Moltres?!" The Team Crystal Grunts said in unison.

"Moltres, these two are trying to steal this girl's pokemon. Let's show them some respect, use Fire Spin!" Dustin yelled. Moltres cocked it's head back, and then released a large circular flame out of its mouth. The flame hit both Beedrill's, and since Beedrill was a bug type, the fire type move was super effective. "No Beedrill!" The Team Crystal Grunts both shouted. The Fire Spin from Moltres was enough to knock out both Beedrill's. "H-he's too powerful. Let's retreat!" The Team Crystal Woman said. The Team Crystal grunts both returned their Beedrill's into their Pokeballs and made a run for it. "Ha, cowards!" Dustin yelled.

"Alright Moltres use Fire Spin on that laser cage!" Dustin commanded. Moltres cocked its head back again, and let out another large circular flame out of it's mouth aimed at the cage. The Fire Spin worked, and the laser cage was obliterated and both Eevee and Beautifly were free. "Oh! My sweet Beautifly and Eevee thank god you two are alright!" The girl exclaimed in relief as she was reunited with her pokemon.

"Great job Moltres. Return!" Dustin said. After returning Moltres into it's Pokeball, Dustin approached the girl and said, "I'm glad you're reunited with your pokemon, but hold still. You still have that scrape on your knee." Dustin took out a band-aid from his backpack and put it over the girl's knee that was scraped. "There, you should be okay now." Dustin said happily. "My name is Dustin by the way, Dustin Knox from Cherrygrove City. What's your name?" Dustin asked the girl.

"I'm May, May Maple. I'm from the Hoenn region." May said cheerfully. "Thank you by the way, you really saved me there. I thought my pokemon were gone for sure." May told Dustin as she was blushing.

"Oh no problem, I'm glad you and your pokemon are safe." Dustin said shyly. He wasn't used to being praised by anyone, especially not a beautiful girl like May. "If I may ask, what brings you to Johto if you're from the Hoenn region?" Dustin said.

"Well, I'm a Pokemon Coordinator. I came here to compete in Pokemon Contests and hopefully win the Johto Grand Festival." May said.

"Wow, a Pokemon Coordinator huh? I've never met a Pokemon Coordinator before. That's a great goal to have!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Oh, why thank you." May said blushingly. "What about you Dustin? What are you doing out here?" May asked curiously.

"I'm on a journey to become the Pokemon Champion of the Johto Region!" Dustin said.

"A Pokemon Champion? That's such a spectacular goal to have!" May exclaimed

"Well, thank you." Dustin said. "Say, the next Pokemon Competition is in Violet City. That's where I'm going too next because the Violet City Gym is there." Dustin remarked.

"Yeah, I know! That's where I'm going too as well." May said. Then, an idea formed in May's head. May looked down to the ground for a few seconds, then looked back up at Dustin. She then clasped her hands onto her heart, and with a smile she said, "I have an idea, why don't we travel together? It'll be fun and we can both see each other fulfill our dreams!" May said ecstatically. Dustin was surprised at May's comment, it never occurred to him to travel with another person. He was always the lone wolf his entire life, but then he looked at May. Truth to be told, she was flat out gorgeous. Her long brunette hair and bright blue eyes were both mesmerizing and stunning. "Hello? Dustin? Do you want to travel together or not?" May asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh crap." Dustin said. "I'm sorry, I uh zoned out hehe." Dustin blushingly said. In reality however, he was too busy checking her out. "Anyways, yes. It'll be great to travel with you May. We'll both grow stronger together!" Dustin said happily.

"Yay!" May yelled happily. "We'll have lots of fun adventures together!" May said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Now, let's get going while the day is still bright." Dustin said. With their backpacks on hand, and their pokemon friends with them, Dustin and May set out on their journey, a journey sure to be filled with lots of excitement and adventure!


End file.
